User talk:Flame-124
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team FV Destiny Whats your problem with my page?--Justin Kane 23:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Um Why don't you think it's serious? It's just a piece of Fanon I wipped up in 5 minutes.--Justin Kane 23:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Civility Warning 1/3 AAO RP FYI You're both right and wrong. In First Strike Dr. Hasley does say "Boron's", but it's revealed in another book (Contact Harvest if I remember correctly) that it was just a cover up for the fact that Johnson was a Spartan I. Saberstorm 02:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I wasn't talking about you. You had a legitimate question, was not rude, and you didn't post the flag. I was talking about Spartan 118 and any who might try to follow in his footsteps. It's actually a funny idea if you think about it. ONI trying to study Sara? She'd tear them apart if they tried. XD Saberstorm 03:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Except for one small (well... large actually) thing. I take that back, two things. 1) They already tried to kill her once. MC stopped it. 2) You should read my acompanying article about the Antis'Grafen Hive. I doubt ONI would be able to even touch her. Saberstorm 03:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Any advice? In my Dragon Flood article, I put quotes around the word 'volunteer' to stress its sarcasim. You might want to check my article on Hagiography, as he didn't volunteer anyone. Can you help me find a way to better explain this? Also, do you know of a Halo species that would allow for the creation of Dragon forms? Saberstorm 19:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) That would practically defeat the purpose of having the Dragon Form in the first place. In a way, you are right in that they are 'pure forms' (why I suggested the exposure to/injection of calcium), but the idea was that Hagiography was trying to use the Flood as a weapon to destract and destroy his enemeis for him. I will admit that it's partially my fault that in his studies, he descovered a gas that corrodes Flood biomass, but I haven't gotten to that part of his article yet, as I'm not sure if I'm going to keep that idea. Saberstorm 22:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You realize that that's the exact point I was going for, right? Look at the section of Hagiography's page labled Prophet of the Flood. What you're describing is exactly what happens. Hagiography's medling causes the Flood to evolve in such a way that they enslave their hosts rather than killing them outright. Hagiography and all those who follow him become part of a new, and more deadly, Flood infestation, one that reanimates the dead, and enslaves the living in such a way that it makes further use of a host's natural abilites. Rather than simply run on instinct or plans of their own, if they infect a good stratigist, they keep him/her alive and force that stratigist to work for them. I guess the best way I can describe it is like saying the Flood gain some Borg like qualities, making them even worse. That's also why after Hagiography's death, no one knows if any of the San'Syunn survived. Saberstorm 01:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) AAO RP...again lern code?? what do you mean Rellikspartan 02:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) okay sorry mister i wont be happy or in a good mood ever again for your sake gosh try not to be too social. thank you anyways though Rellikspartan 05:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Reignition Invite You is back. can i talk to you for a moment you know on your spartan pages how did you get the life story part on it because i have the infobox all done i just need the gallery early life and career parts done and i don't know how to do it just like SPARTAN-240's profile page could you send me the titles and i'll start from there thanks